<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossover Camp by VerVer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828416">Crossover Camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerVer/pseuds/VerVer'>VerVer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Healthy J.D. x Veronica????, How the hell is Daniel not attempting murder every 5 seconds-, I had an idea and it's been a while since I've written anything, Ooo a crossover, The EW bois are all 10, The Heathers gang are counselors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerVer/pseuds/VerVer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's been a while since I've written something and this is my first story on Ao3. I'm pretty excited! The title's not too creative, sorry.</p><p>Basically, the Eddsworld group end up at Camp Campbell over the summer, and the Heathers gang, looking for a little extra cash, apply for jobs as counselors at our beloved camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather Duke looked over at the other half of the bus. It was filled with 10 year olds. Oh yeah, and then Veronica, Heather M., J.D., and Martha mixed in amongst them. J.D. was clearly only over there because the girls were enjoying themselves.</p><p>Poor guy. She didn't reckon he was all about kids. Veronica had clearly dragged him out here. As long as she was happy, he'd be happy too, she supposed.</p><p>Even if that tactic worked for him, she wasn't amused, even if Heather M. had dragged her, Heather C., Kurt, and Ram out here, she didn't enjoy the thought of spending her summer babysitting barely Middle-Schoolers that had just hit that wave of hormones.</p><p>"This is stupid. What's the point of sweating in the wilderness all summer for low pay when we could have been waiting tables in some café for far more?"</p><p>"Shut up, Heather."</p><p>Well, she would have shut up anyways, but whatever. They were pulling up to the camp anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Camp Campbell!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new campers and counselors arrive at Camp Campbell!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus arrived, filled (Literally FILLED. Not just 3 people.) with more campers and counselors to make his summer undoubtedly worse.</p><p>Max watched as it slowed to a stop in front of them and the doors swooshed open. The first thing the campers heard was a very much expected "Kids are here." From the quartermaster.</p><p>They were then greeted by their first new counselor. A teen girl dressed in red. She was pretty. Red scrunchie, red lipstick, red jacket...red. The girl instantly introduced herself.</p><p>"Hello. I'm Heather Chandler. I'm hoping we can all have a lovely time and you won't all be a bunch of brats." She smiled after this. She sounded like a bitch. He thought that just maybe he could get along with her. Next came two more girls, dressed very similar. Both color-coded as well. One yellow and the other green.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Heather Duke." Max had to give her props. She kept it quick and simple. She seemed just...done already. Well, he could relate with that.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Heather McNamara. I'm super excited to spend the summer here, even if the pay is a bit...uh...lackluster." What were the odds that they were literally all three named Heather?</p><p>After them followed Veronica, Martha, Ram, Kurt, and J.D. Veronica and J.D. seemed easier to get along with than...well...literally all the other people he'd been introduced to today.</p><p>Then were the new campers.</p><p>Tom, Edd, Matt, Tord, Eduardo, Jon, Mark, Pat, and Paul. Actually...Max could work with this group. Oh hell yeah. They seemed kinda cool.</p><p>-</p><p>David looked out at the new group. He gave a bright smile before calling out to the newcomers.</p><p>"Welcome to Camp Cambell! I'm David! I'm one of the two existing counselors here! I see we have many bright, new faces joining us today! I'm so excited to get to know everyone. In fact I have a song I like to use to introduce new campers. Sadly last time we got a new group I uh...wasn't able to, however I'd lo-"</p><p>Gwen cut him off with a glare.</p><p>"Ooove to...uh...sing it to anybody who'd like to listen when Gwen's not around!"</p><p>Golly gee this was so exciting. And new counselors too! Before it had only been him and Gwen which could be quite difficult at times...but now they had 8 new helping hands! 8! The camp was growing rapidly.</p><p>He decided to walk over to the group of new children and say hi. A kid in a green hoodie beat him to it, though. David could already tell this kid was likely the leader of the group.</p><p>"Hello. It's David, right?" The kid asked.</p><p>"That's right! And who might you be?" David responded, keeping a smile the entire time.</p><p>"My name's Edd. These are my friends, Tom, Matt, and Tord, and then there's Paul, and Patryck. Tord's closer with them than I am."</p><p>"And what about you three?" David walked over to Eduardo's small group with a grin.</p><p>"I'm Eduardo, this is Mark, and this is-" He was cut off.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Jon!"</p><p>Eduardo smacked him on the back of the head.</p><p>"Dude! Shut up!"</p><p>The kid in a blue hoodie, who David now knew as Tom, threw a rock at Eduardo.</p><p>"Hey, kids, be nice."</p><p>"FIGHT ME YOU BLACK-EYED FREAK!"</p><p>"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKING WEIRDO! WHO GROWS FACIAL HAIR AT FIVE, RETARD?"</p><p>"WOOOOH, TOM! YOU TELL HIM!"</p><p>"Kids, please be nice."</p><p>Aaannndddd before they knew it a fight had broken out. The kids were throwing sticks at each other, some even getting close enough to engage in hand to hand combat. They all seemed...surprisingly violent for 10 year olds, but, well, he'd handled Max, he could handle this.</p><p>He stepped forward about to grab a couple kids by the collars and pull them out of the fray, right before being hit in the head with a rock.</p><p>"Ow! Guys, please. Gosh darn it! Calm down!"</p><p>"Hey, c'mon. Assholes, if you're gonna fight, don't hurt the counselors. And you, Matt, was it? Those are some weak punches. We'll work on those later. Yeah, there you go, stick to kicking for now. Good job. Alright. I think you all got your energy out, huh? Yeah, let's take a little break. We'll go get some lunch and get back to the fighting later. On one condition. I supervise and make sure nobody gets killed, alright?"</p><p>"...Who're you?" Edd asked, the scuffle slowing to a halt.</p><p>"I'm Jason Dean, though J.D. is highly preferred. My co-counselor, Veronica, is joining us now, actually!"</p><p>"Holy shit. Did you actually calm all those kids down yourself?" Veronica walked over.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm good with handling assholes and I'm just as good at handling kids, let alone a combinationof the two. What's the saying? Takes one to know one?" J.D. grinned at her.</p><p>"Pfft. Yeah, that's the saying. I'm genuinely impressed! I think I saw the red one bite the purple turtleneck one." Veronica crossed her arms a bit, looking at Mark, who was, indeed, nursing a bruise from a bite.</p><p>"I think their names were Tord and Mark. Am I correct?" J.D. asked. Tord nodded in response.</p><p>"Mhm!"</p><p>David had questioned it at first, but now he realized. He and Gwen really did need some help.</p><p> </p><p>(Heya guys! A little AN. I just wanted to say that my chapters probably aren't as long as those in a lot of other fanfics on here, sorry if that's a little annoying!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cult Camp but J.D. isn't having it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And...Daniel arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J.D. was busy eating breakfast as the doors to the mess hall opened.</p><p>"Hello there! I'm here for the position of counselor? It said you needed one. My name is Daniel!"</p><p>J.D. looked up "Well, I and my 7 other peers beat you to it, sadly." This guy looked...shady.</p><p>"Hm. Well, the more the merrier, right, Gwen?" David looked to his co-counselor who looked like she'd just seen a ghost.</p><p>"I'm glad you think so! My last camp sadly shut down and so I've been looking for a new group of young kiddos to educate!" Daniel smiled.</p><p>Oh GOD this dude looked like a cult leader. J.D. also noticed that he never blinked. Whatever. It was creepy but he figured it'd be fine.</p><p>The day went on as normal. Daniel still never blinked and J.D. found him creepier and creepier every second.</p><p>At lunch he presented his fears to Veronica, who sat at a table with him, away from the other counselors.</p><p>"...I dunno, Ron, he just...makes me nervous."</p><p>"Jason, you're a very paranoid person. Everyone who isn't me makes you paranoid in some way." Veronica put a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be fine."</p><p>"He doesn't blink, Ronnie!" </p><p>"So? That's kinda strange, but not necessarily a red flag." She replied.</p><p>Two of the campers walked over.</p><p>"Hey uh...J.D.? You seemed like the right person to talk to about this. Can you come here?" Pat asked</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a sec, V." He got up and followed the two. It was Pat and Paul. They seemed kinda secluded from the rest. Except for Tord, who quickly ran up and joined them.</p><p>"God, this dude is a total creep! I told you both. You didn't wanna believe me!" Tord said.</p><p>"Sorry, Tord! It seemed stupid!" Pat replied.</p><p>Paul was walking ahead of the rest of the group. J.D. figured he was the brawn. Pat was the brains, and Tord was the leader (Seeing as he held both qualities in abundance). They walked to one of the counselors cabins and entered.</p><p> </p><p>"On and under the desk, there." Pat pointed.</p><p>"Okay, let's see what we have here." J.D. smiled at the kids who were clearly scared out of their wits, and looked at what on earth could be so terrifying.</p><p>On the desk there were blueprints and plans. All some weird, cultish, religious stuff. Under the desk was...</p><p>"Arsenic...and fruit punch...what the hell...?" J.D. stepped back. "You kids, gather the other campers. Some of the kids are in more of a position of power than the rest. You're gonna wanna talk to Edd and Max first. Tell everyone what's happening and order them to hide in their tents. I'll get the other counselors and have them each guard a tent while I go deal with this asshole. Deal? This is highly important so do NOT screw this up."</p><p>The three kids looked at each other and nodded, running off. J.D. grabbed some evidence (Not all, just in case he was accused of fabricating stuff) and ran to go find the rest of the counselors.</p><p>"Veronica! I was right. This dude's gonna kill these damn kids!" He ran up, showing her the evidence. The rest of the Westerburg counselors were with her, making this way easier.</p><p>"Oh my God." Heather C. gasped.</p><p>"Yeah. The kids are in their tents. If each of you can take one or two tents and just make sure the kids are alright, that'd be great. I'm gonna go deal with this dude." J.D. said, prompting a nod from Veronica who quickly took charge and led the others to the tents as J.D. went to go find Daniel.</p><p>"You fucker." J.D. walked up to Daniel.</p><p>"What ever are you talking about, Jason?"</p><p>"I'm not stupid. You're planning to kill those kids!" He clenched his fists.</p><p>"My aren't you the genius. Well, it's for a good cause, dear Jason. We must sacrifice them so that we all can appease Xemug!" Daniel walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you can understand."</p><p>"Okay. WHAT THE FUCK? Listen to me you psycho! I'm not letting you within 20 feet of those kids for as long as I live! I'll die before I let you hurt them." J.D. grabbed him by the collar, throwing him to the ground and stomping on his stomach.</p><p>"Now now," Daniel coughed. "That's no way to behave! I think you need to calm down. Want some fruit punch?" He taunted, getting up.</p><p>J.D. threw a hook, which landed squarely on Daniel's cheek, knocking him down again. J.D. kicked him in the chest.</p><p>"Do I have to repeat myself? YOU. AREN'T. HURTING. THOSE. CHILDREN!" J.D. took out a gun, aiming it at Daniel's head.</p><p>"MY GOD! ALRIGHT! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Daniel scooted back a bit.</p><p>"Deal. You show any sign of hurting those kids again, and I swear to God, Dolf's gonna have some new red paint in a day or two." J.D. put the gun away and walked out, slamming the cabin door behind him.</p><p>A few days later and everything was perfectly normal. J.D. tossed out all the fruit punch, arsenic, and plans, and Daniel proved to be a somewhat okay counselor. J.D. was also coming to realize he had a soft spot for kids.</p><p>"J.D.? Can you pleeeaaaassseee tell us about how you beat up Daniel again?" Nikki begged. Max and Neil stood behind her, slightly eager to hear the story again as well.</p><p>"Hah. Yeah sure. Why not?" J.D. smiled at them. "Okay, so I enter the counselors cabin, and I find a boatload of fruit punch and rat poison..."</p><p>Summer was gonna be good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>